Cosmetics refer to compositions which are used for a human body in order to add charming of the human body by making the human body clean and beautiful, to change the appearance of the human body into being brighter, to maintain skin or hair in a healthy state, or to enhance the skin or the hair, and to exert slight influence on the human body.
In general, the cosmetics are obtained by mixing an emulsifier, such as a surfactant, with a cosmetic material having a different formulation, and classified into water-in-oil type and oil-in-water type cosmetics depending on the bonding structures of water-phase and oil-phase materials.
The water-in-oil type cosmetic material is obtained by bonding an oil-phase material to an outer portion of the water-phase material. The water-in-oil type cosmetic material contains a great amount of oil, and thus slowly absorbed in the skin, which makes a user feel heavy. However, the water-in-oil type cosmetic material has a long-lasting effect higher than that of the oil-in-water type cosmetic material. Cosmetics required with a higher long-lasting effect are prepared using the oil-in-water type cosmetic material so that water resistance to sweat or water may be enhanced.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of sticky and heavy feeling for the water-in-oil type cosmetic material, the cosmetics are prepared with lower viscosity. However, the lower-viscosity water-in-oil type cosmetics are divided into a water-phase material, which is an inner material, and an oil-phase material, which is an outer material, when being stored in a container for a long time during the distribution. Accordingly, a user must inconveniently use the water-in-oil type cosmetics by shaking a cosmetic container so that the water-phase material and the oil-phase material are mixed with each other.
In order to solve the above problem, the present applicant is issued with Korea Patent Registration No. 10-1257628 which discloses low-viscosity water-in-oil type contents impregnated into an impregnation member 1 and contained in a compact container as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the related art discloses a simple structure in which a cosmetic material is impregnated into the impregnation member 1, and the impregnation member 1 is pressed and used with a puff when a user uses the cosmetic material. Accordingly, the cosmetic material may not be uniformly discharged from the impregnation member 1, or may be overflowed from the impregnation member 1.
Further, in order to solve the problem, there is issued Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1476314 which discloses an impregnation member 2 impregnated with a cosmetic material and provided therein with a cosmetic material discharge channel 3 to constitute a passage when the cosmetic material is discharged, thereby preventing the cosmetic material from being excessively discharged through the discharge channel 3 or from being overflowed out of the impregnation member 2 when the cosmetic material is discharged as shown in FIG. 2.
However, according to the related art, since the impregnation member 2 to be impregnated with the cosmetic material is inserted into the cosmetic container and then the cosmetic material is impregnated in the impregnation member 2, a cosmetic material impregnating process is included in a cosmetic container assembling process. Accordingly, the time to fill the cosmetic material is excessively taken so that the productivity may be degraded. In addition, the cosmetic container assembling process and the cosmetic material impregnating process are mixed, so that the failure rate of a product may be increased.
In addition, since an amount of a cosmetic material to be impregnated in the impregnation member 2 is limited, a user may not use a large amount of a cosmetic material, and must frequently refill the cosmetic material. Accordingly, refill container resources may be wasted.